


Devotion

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deathfic, Friendship, Last Hope, Last Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Halbarad and his love for Aragorn.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Halbarad
Kudos: 10





	Devotion

"I will be devoted to you until I die."

The first time you said these words was many years ago. Now you know that you have kept true to them until the end.

You couldn't have done otherwise. You always knew that if you didn't live to see the dawn of his kingdom, you would die for him.

You do not regret it. You know this darkness will vanish, and he will be safe, in his rightful place. You just wished you were by his side to see him. But at least he will be alive, and that's all he matters.

You never broke your promise. He is your king, your hope, and he is your friend. You couldn't leave him alone now that the darkest days have come.

You will never see the dawn, but you know he will be there when the sun shines again. You saw in his spirit the light of victory and peace. It will be enough, even if you will not be able to enjoy it further.

You weren't afraid as you followed him in the darkest paths. You don't even tremble now, as life leaves you. You knew it would end this way. You know it was worth it.

And that when all this is over, when he becomes king and has a life with the woman he loves, a prosperous kingdom and a family that will never have to know the era of pain you are ending, he will remember you, and your devotion.


End file.
